


Duress

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Lee pegs Ed, M/M, Masturbation, There is no way she didnt, he takes the strap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: ...but it's always Oswald's name he says when he comes.AKA someone said the words "Ed masturbating" in the discord.
Relationships: Mentions of all Ed's past relationships, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Duress

He always starts with Kristen. Even though he murdered her, she's the least complicated of his exes. The only woman he ever dated who doesn't directly link to Oswald. Their relationship was safe, and when he closes his eyes and pictures her, no complicated feelings twist up his gut.

Actually there aren't very many feelings at all.

He never means to, but before long he's thinking of how it felt when he was choking her. He wishes it was a mood killer, but invariably it's not. That's when he tries thinking if Isabella instead. At least she had survived his more violent urges. Perhaps even liked it.

So he thinks of Isabella, and her red-blonde-red hair. His grip sometimes tightens, or perhaps his pace speeds, but it's never enough. Sex with her had, admittedly, only ever been mediocre. He needs something more.

So Ed tries to think of Lee. He thinks of her pale skin, and dark hair. He thinks of the silk of her panties, and how it felt when she shoved him face down and fucked him.

He always tries to think of Lee, but it's always Oswald's name he says when he comes.


End file.
